During farming, seeds are planted and germinate into plants. The plants produce seeds and/or other plant materials that are later harvested for food, raw material, etc. Some seeds are harvested to be replanted to grow additional plants. These seeds may be coated with materials to protect the seeds from pests, such as fungus and/or insects. Seeds may also be coated to control when the seeds germinate, provide a color to the seed for identification, and for other reasons.